Entitlement
The noble orders are a fundamental part of changeling society. These orders are referred to as "Entitlements," and those who have gained a title are known as "entitled." An Entitlement may be given to changelings, being a member of an organization. Each has their own history and Entitlements. There is usually a cost associated with becoming a member, either "in game" or a mechanical cost of glamour and wyrd. Advantages Upon swearing an oath, and therefore joining that order, the changeling gains the benefits of that order. The changeling also gains some changes to their mien, although it is only minor. Disadvantages When making dealings with the true fae, a changeling with a title will most probably be noticed before one without. This makes it difficult to avoid the fae. The Entitlements The Adjucators Of The Wheel (SaD 142) '' Firm believers of fairness and justice, these Judges strive to bring balance to the world, one case at a time Ancient And Accepted Order Of Bridgemasons ''(LoS 109) '' Expert creators, these Master Builders can construct houses, statues, and castles without the need of tools or workers. The Barony Of The Lesser Ones ''(LoS 113) '' Defenders and negotiatiors, these Barons and Baronesses deal with the hobgoblins and hedge beasts, peacefully if possible, violently if necessary. Bishopric Of Blackbirds ''(CtL 290) '' Both good and bad omens, these Bishops strive to help others, though at a cost, and to resotre Clarity to their freehold. Bodhisattvas Of The Broken Cage ''(LoS 43) '' Spring Court non-conformists, these Agents of Change encourge others to escape the prison of restraint, to become something more. The Bronze Beylik ''(WM 146) '' Kingmakers and couselors, these Bey select and groom the rulers of the Court. The Charmed Circle ''(ER 40) '' True leaders, these Kings and Queens demonstrate excellence through exceptional decisions and extraordinary actions. College Of Worms ''(CtL 293) '' Students of fate, these Diviners seek out the threads of destiny to form a picture of the future. Court Of The Solstice ''(LoS 117) '' Embracing the in-between, these Courtiers embody and protect the transitions between the seasons. Duchy Of The Icebound Heart ''(CtL 297) '' Potent manipulators, these Dukes and Duchesses refuse to let love and grief rule their life, choosing to control others' emotions instead. The Duchy Of Truth And Loss ''(LoS 121) '' Fetch hunters, these Dukes and Duchesses seek out and destroy the fae-created imposters. The Eternal Echoes ''(LoS 125) '' Living memories, these Lords and Ladies work to ensure that the Lost are never forgotten. The Family Of Silent Nights ''(DiD 145) '' Defenders of our dreams, these Brothers and Sisters fight against invasions into the minds of those they watch over. The Guild Of Goldspinners ''(LoS 130) '' Offerers of opportunity, these Rumpelstiltzkins can provide wealth, for a price. Guild Of The Sacred Journey ''(LoS 134) '' Messengers and couriers, these Sacred Couriers will ensure that any accepted delivery arrives at its destination. The Hedge Wardens ''(DiD 149) Tamers of the Hedge, these Wardens follow their Lord or Lady in their destruction of all that is dangerous near their freehold. The Hound Tribunal (LoS 63) '' Meters of justice, these Hounds serve justice against those who have wronged the Summer Court. The Knighthood Of The Dragonslayer ''(WM 149) '' Interrogators and spies, these Cavaliers defend the greater good by exposing hidden wickedness. Knighthood Of Utmost Silence ''(LoS 102) '' Experts at subterfuge, these Silent Knights help changelings to disappear without a trace, into a new life. Knights Of The Knowledge Of The Tongue ''(LoS 138) '' Exotic gourmands, these Knights de Cuisine wage battle in the kitchen, striving for victory of the palate. Knights Of The Widow’s Walk ''(ER 44) '' Faceless and nameless, these Sirs and Ladies are the epitome of spies, taking new names and new faces as necessary. Legacy Of The Black Apple ''(LoS 142) '' Beggars and diplomats, these Legates negotiate with the Gentry, however dangerous that might be. The Legion Of The Iron Wall ''(SaD 146) '' Monitors and defenders of freeholds everywhere, these Legionnaires will stand against their enemies, even at the cost of their own lives. The Lord Sages Of The Unknown Reaches ''(LoS 147) '' Scholars and spies, these Lords and Ladies seek to discover the truths of the other supernatural denizens of the World of Darkness. The Lost Pantheon ''(LoS 151) '' Self-proclaimed modern gods, these Ancients embody both the gods of old as well as more modern concepts. Magi Of The Gilded Thorn ''(LoS 82) '' Explorers of the Hedge, these Magi seek to discover its secrets and take its power as their own. Magistrates Of The Wax Mask ''(CtL 300) '' Supposed servants, these Magistrates ensure the festivals and events of a freehold are properly enacted. Margravate Of The Brim ''(CtL 303) '' Defenders of the border barches, these Margraves and Margravines protect the freehold while detesting the Courts that rule it. The Office Of Vizeral Counsel ''(ER 52) '' Eternal advisors, these Viziers act as sorceror-advisors to their kings and queens, devoting their magic to their rulers. The Order Of The Hallowed Garden ''(SaD 150) '' Reformers and renewers, these Gardeners strive to create "gardens" where positive ideals can grow while dangerous ones are pruned. The Order Of The Oneirophysics ''(LoS 155) Miraculous physicians, these Dreamhealers can heal even fatal injuries through the art of dream-wielding. The Parliament Of Victors ''(ER 48) '' Victors through and through, these Noble Champions will succeed at whatever it takes to get what they deserve. The Phantom Tong ''(WM 143) '' Underworld criminals, these Dai Lo foster confusion and chaos to keep the Courtly rulers honest. The Pilgrims Of The Endless Road ''(SaD 154) '' Strivers toward personal improvement, these Brothers and Sisters better themselves, often foresaking connections to others in the process. Sacred Band Of The Golden Standard ''(CtL 306) '' Warrior poets and glory-hounds, these Gilded Aspirants valiantly protect the freehold, to achieve fame and praise. Satrapy Of Pearls ''(CtL 310) '' Pursuers of happiness, these Satraps embrace the arts of buying, bartering, and selling to possess or offer whatever they desire. The Scarecrow Ministry ''(CtL 313) '' Wielders of fear, these Ministers teach that there are reasons to be afraid by becoming the monsters and urban legends that others fear. The Squires Of The Broken Bough ''(DiD 153) '' Having lost everything, these Squires fight and die so that others do not have to share in their loss. The Tolltaker Knighthood ''(CtL 317) '' Justified mercenaries, these Knights will accept a bounty provided the cause is just. The Twilight Gleaners ''(DiD 156) '' Guiders of fate, these Soothsayers share their foreknowledge to keep changelings on the right path. References *Changeling: the Lost *Winter Masques * *The Equinox Road *Dancers in the Dusk *Swords at Dawn Category:Glossary Category:Changeling: The Lost Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary